Chapoteos en el agua: El mejor de todos Oneshot
by ZaiseiMaris
Summary: Para ellos siempre será el mejor de todos. Post Batalla en Hogwarts. SPOILERS DEL 7MO


_**Hola gente!!! He andado desaparecida de aquí últimamente, pero no me he olvidado de mi otra historia (Llueve Magia). ¡Al contrario! Ando dándole unos últimos retoques al capi y prometo subirlo en breves. Pero hoy salió la musa muy exigente y me pidió un drama. Tal vez porque he tenido visita a mi San Mungo personal estos dias, motivo por el cual quizá me he retrasado más de la cuenta. Ya queda poco y espero que esta mini historia os guste. **_

**_Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes, historia y demás pertenecen a Rowling. Nosotros solo nos divertimos un rato =P_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aquella mañana incluso el lago estaba en calma. El reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana y un muchacho abrazaba sus piernas, abrigándose del frío nocturno. Se oyeron pasos en la distancia. La grava era terriblemente ruidosa a aquellas horas, divagó ausente, ladeando la cabeza. Los pasos se fueron acercando poco a poco; pero él, que tenía la vista fija en la fina línea rojiza que iba abriéndose paso en el horizonte que separaba el cielo del lago, ni siquiera varió el semblante. Alguien se detuvo tras él y en silencio se sentó.

No le hizo falta girarse para saber quien era. Diecinueve años de experiencia eran suficientes. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar cuando ella puso una mano en su hombro. Se oyeron más pasos. Comenzó a sollozar en silencio y metió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Tal vez así el dolor pasaría.

No hubo palabras. Los demás hermanos se sentaron junto a Ginny y George. Todos compartían el horizonte. Todos compartían el dolor.

Hermione y Harry no querían acercarse. Observaban el duelo desde la Cabaña de Hagrid. También en silencio. De los ojos de Hermione se escapaban cristalinas y silenciosas lágrimas. Harry solo quería volver al castillo, resucitar a Voldemort y exigirle que le llevase a él en lugar de Fred. En lugar de Remus. De Tonks. En lugar de todos. Tal vez si muriese, aquel insoportable dolor desaparecía. Odiaba pensar que Voldemort había ganado de todas maneras. Sacó su varita. Al menos terminaría con todos los mortífagos que quedaban en pie. ¿Azkaban? ¿Eso era lo peor que podrían hacerle? Tan sólo la idea de que le fueran a llevar preso, le resultaba mucho más atractiva que tener que quedarse allí viendo aquello. Viviendo aquello. Ya había echado a andar cuando Hermione le cortó el paso, cogiéndole suavemente del mentón.

–Más no –susurró con voz trémula. Tal vez fue su expresión de profundo abatimiento, o tal vez la húmeda súplica en sus ojos. Quizá le había impresionado que la muchacha supiera sus intenciones sin tan siquiera cruzar una mirada, demostrando la conexión que había entre ambos. Después de todo lo vivido; de todo lo padecido. Allí estaba ella. Su hermana. Hermione Potter; Harry Granger. Daba igual.

Porque se detuvo totalmente derrotado. La varita estuvo a punto de escurrírsele de entre los dedos, cuando la debilidad se fue apoderando de todos sus músculos. Un último esfuerzo. – ¿Los señores Weasley? –

Ella soltó su mentón, –En el gran comedor – y volvió su vista hacia el lago. Aprovechó para aunar fuerzas y sollozar. –Con Fred. –

Harry asintió una vez y perdió su mirada en Ginny, que acunaba a su hermano George entre sus brazos, ya que éste se había dejado caer en su regazo y se convulsionaba silenciosamente.

Charlie, Bill y Ron se habían levantado. Y con Percy a la cabeza fueron hasta la orilla del agua y comenzaron a apedrearla con todo lo que encontraron. Como cuando eran pequeños. Aquellos días en los que solían ir al arrollo que había junto a la madriguera a echar piedras al río. Su madre, furiosa porque le estancasen la única fuente de abastecimiento para su pequeño huerto, les perseguía blandiendo cacerolas y cucharas al mas puro estilo muggle.

Ginny apretó fuerte a su hermano mientras una lágrima sucumbía y se escapaba de sus párpados. –Vamos –se levantó a duras penas, e hizo que su hermano, al que le flaqueaban las rodillas, la imitase. –A Fred no le gustaría verte así –le susurró al oído. George alzó la vista por primera vez, para ver como su hermana seguía impertérrita, fuerte, con la estela de una solitaria lágrima quemándole en la mejilla. Una sonrisa amagaba en sus labios a pesar de las marcadas ojeras de una noche entera en vela. A pesar de todo. En sus ojos el dolor era aplacado por el orgullo. Orgullo por el hermano caído. Por los amigos caídos. Por personas caídas por y para un fin. Para que ellos pudieran estar allí ahora. Para que pudieran ser felices mañana. Felices siempre, para siempre.

George asintió y se puso en pie sin aceptar la ayuda de Ron, que se había acercado a ellos. Echó a andar hacia la orilla, uniéndose a la lluvia de piedras que ya se iban acumulando en el fondo del lago negro de Hogwarts.

Ron se acercó a su hermana; que tenía la vista en el suelo, al igual que sus fuerzas que se habían ido junto con George, en aquel último intento por sostener en pie al gemelo mutilado. Y sin mediar ninguna palabra la abrazó. Ella trató de separarse, de forcejear. No lo necesitaba, él tenía que saber que no lo necesitaba. Pero su hermano insistió, y ella, sin fuerzas ya, se rindió al llanto apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Se rindió a la Ginny que gritaba por salir desde hacía unas horas. A la Ginny frágil, desprotegida, pequeña. Su hermano mayor, el pequeño, la meció llevándola poco a poco a la orilla, junto al resto. Se separó de ella, la tomó del mentón y la secó una última lágrima. –Por Fred. –Sus ojos azules, chocaron con los acuosos ojos marrones de su hermana. Ella asintió.

Sin ninguna señal, todos se alinearon frente a la orilla, y cogieron una piedra.

El sol ya asomaba desde la línea que separaba el lago del cielo, de un rojo escarlata semejante al de su casa en aquel colegio. Semejante al color de pelo de seis hermanos al borde de un lago, dando tributo al hermano caído. Seis cabelleras rojas de las que se escapaban destellos cobrizos, anaranjados y escarlatas a la luz del alba. Y seis voces que gritaron al gélido viento matutino mientras lanzaban las piedras al agua. – ¡¡¡EL MEJOR HERMANO DE LOS SIETE!!! –


End file.
